Fence
by Smart Angel
Summary: They were so different, yet the same. They were separated by more than just a fence, but that didn t stop their feelings. Let the Paper Planes carry their love to some place where it will be welcome. Two Chapter Song Fic, dedicated to Felipe Asakura.
1. In Prisoner

_**Prisoner**_

_ Kyouyama Anna walked slowly towards the fence, wanting to see the outside once more. She had no idea what day it was or for how long she stayed in that place. And she didn't really care. Her parents were probably dead already and she was all alone. She didn't care anymore. She was only waiting for her time to die, the time they would lock her in the room that no one came out._

_ She did that every day; walked to the fence and take a look outside, imagining how it felt to be free; how it felt to be happy. It's been a long time since Anna last smiled. She had no reason to anymore, she was a prisoner, waiting for her time to die. She had no one, no reason to live, no one to live for, and nothing to look forward to. She would only go to the fence and imagine how it could be like._

_ Today would be no different, she thought as she walked, looking at her dirty bare feet. But as she got to the oh-so-hated fence, the fence that divided her from her happiness and freedom, and looked up, she saw him. _

_ He was a boy, about her age, on the other side, staring at her. He had brown chocolate hair and eyes of the same color, wearing wooden sandals. He was also pale and thin, with tired eyes that seemed years older than he actually was, but unlike her, he wasn't dirty, he wasn't injured and he had a smile upon his lips. And he was on the other side of the fence._

_**One day, some place,  
One of the prisoners  
fell in love with a girl outside the fence  
So sad... feel so sad... **_

He waved at her, with that big smile, and ran towards the fence. Anna was scared, to say the least. It's been so long since she had seen someone on the outside, since she seen a smile directed at her. She didn't know what to do.

Looking down she tried to calm herself. No one has ever showed her kindness for years, and now this strange boy on the outside appeared. It wasn't right. She was a prisoner, she didn't deserve to live. That's what the guards always told her. That's what she heard on the streets before her and her parents were found and separated.

But at that moment she didn't really care. She always imagined how it was to be on the outside, and someone from the outside was there, just for her. Smiling for her. Anna felt a funny feeling inside of her, a warm feeling that started on her heart and then expanded through her entire body. She felt the urge to smile for unknown reason.

No, she knew the reason. It was that boy, who was still standing there, looking at her with a smile. Finally she looked up to see that he was sitting down on the grass. Grass, that's what they have on the outside, not that dirt that stuck to her feet. He was carrying a backpack and looking for something, every now and then looking at her, with an apologetic smile.

Curious, she also sat down, and stared at the boy as he continued his search. He had a funny frustrated look on his face, a cute look, one that almost made Anna want to laugh. She almost forgot who she was or where she was. Almost. She knew that the two of them lived different lives. She was a prisoner, living inside the fence. He was free to live outside.

_**  
Deprived of freedom,  
I'm persecuted  
Between you and dirty me  
There is a gap... a gap**_

Finally finding what he wanted, he threw his backpack to the side and started writing something on a notebook he found. When finished, he ripped the page off and folded into an airplane and ripped another page, folding it into a small square and placing between the wings of the paper plane. He also put the pencil he used to write between the wings, and when done, he took a few steps back, before throwing into the air.

She looked up, following the airplane with her eyes, her mouth slightly opened in awe. It was then she realized that the small paper plane was crossing over the fence. Standing up, Anna ran towards the direction the plane was landing, never taking her eyes off it. The chocolate haired boy stayed where he was, watching the scene with a smile, looking quite amused.

Finally she was able to catch the paper plane, and sat down on the dirt, in front of the boy once again. She took out the folded paper and the pencil, and opened up the paper plane. It was a letter. A letter from the boy to her.

"_You are really cute, thought that sad face doesn't suit you, you know. I bet if you smile you would be the prettiest girl in the world!"_

It was a simple a letter, but enough to bring happiness to Anna once again. So that was how it felt to be happy again. She couldn't help but smile, the warm fuzzy feeling taking over her entire body.

A second later she heard the boy laughing. Taking out her eyes from the paper, she saw the boy laughing. He then pointed to the corner of his lips, and Anna understood he was referring to her smiling, probably wanting to say he proved his point.

She frowned and grabbed the blank paper and pencil and wrote something:

"_You're lucky, if I could reach you I would slap you hard for laughing at me and having the nerve to call me cute. I would slap you with my left hand. That's my good hand."_

Anna then folded the letter into a paper plane as well, putting the pencil between the wings. She repeated his actions, taking a few steps back before throwing it over the fence. The boy stood up and ran, following the plane. It was a sight to see, that silly boy running around, trying to guess where the plane would land, tripping a few times.

She laughed at him. It almost seemed like nothing else but the two of them existed. Them and that fence.

He finally grabbed the airplane, opened and read the letter. He laughed again and ran towards his note book, ripping off two pages before writing in one of them, folding into a paper plane. He folded the other piece a paper into a square, and repeated the procedure from before.

"_Such a cute girl and yet so violent." _Read the letter _"But it won't matter. Even if you slapped me it wouldn't change the fact that you are cute! And I was right, you are even cutter when smiling!"_

Frowning again, she wrote her reply, and throwing a new paper plane over the fence. The two continued doing that for hours.

_  
__**I wrote a letter and folded an airplane  
As we cross over the wall between us  
Go fly! Go fly!  
Ah, I can also become free  
One day**_

Anna found herself staring at the boy when he wrote his letter. She felt happy again, after such a long time, the prisoner felt happy. She tried to remember when was the last time she felt like that, like she wasn't alone. It was before she got sent to this place, when she had her mother and father. When she felt loved and loved back.

She hugged her knees as she waited for another one of his paper planes. Maybe it was weird, but right now, talking to this boy, she felt like she was free as well. He wrote to her, making her forget that she was a prisoner and didn't have a future. She only wished that the fence wasn't there, so she could be by his side.

Another paper plane flew over the fence. Anna ran to get it, her heart beating fast. She only knew this boy for a few hours, and yet he already managed to make her feel like that.

"_I don't have a mom either, and my father works all the time." _He wrote _"But I have an older brother. He is always doing things for me. I wish I could destroy this fence and free you, then I bet I could see you smile all the time."_

Anna sighed and started writing her reply:

"_The fence only separates us. It wouldn't matter if you destroyed, after that I would have no place to go and no one to be with. I wish I could be free like you, but I wouldn't have anyone. My family is gone and even thought I would be free, I would be lonely. It's confusing, I wish I could free, but at the same time, I'm scared that I'm going to be alone."_

Then she threw her paper plane to him. She noticed that while he read the letter, he frowned.

His reply brought tears to her eyes:

"_What are you talking about? You're not alone! That's not true! You have me! I'm here for you, even thought there is this fence separating us! Don't think that, please. We're friends. You have someone, and that someone is me! And it's not true that you would be alone when free, I would be there, by your side. So please, stop thinking that! I'm here with you, and I know it's not the same as freedom, but I can always tell you about what goes on here on the outside, so you won't feel as isolated. You are not alone, keep my letters, and I'll always be there with you."_

Anna smiled and looked up. He was also smiling now. That feeling of happiness, of having someone… Anna wanted that day to last forever.

"_You are so cheesy, can't you be more original?" _she wrote _"That was really cliché of you, but I appreciate it. Just don't expect me to be this nice every time you start talking nonsense."_

When he read her reply, he laughed. His laugh was beautiful; Anna could just stay there listening to him laughing all day. And she felt like what he said was true. She had him, and as long as she kept his letters, she could imagine like she was free as well. Free like him. She could imagine the two of them, running on the grass together, no fences around.

She knew it wasn't possible, but just imagining such a future, a future she could share with him, made her feel happy.

_**A lie...  
It's a lie...**_

They stayed exchanging letters for the rest of the day. Sometimes they joked, sometimes they were serious. Some letters were only a few sentences short, and others took the both side of the pages. Anna treasured them all, no matter the content or the size. She was happy.

The boy also seemed happy. He smiled at every letter she sent him and laughed every now and then. He would stare at her when she was writing, just like she did with him. Anna wished that this time she was spending with him would last forever, that the day would never end.

But soon the sun started setting, and it was becoming hard to read and write. Anna knew soon she would have to go back, and leave the boy and this moment behind. Soon this moment would be over, the hopes for a better future over, and she would have to go back to reality. She is a prisoner, and he is free. They live in two different worlds and can't be together, that fence is permanent reminder of that.

__Soon another paper plane came, this time with no folded square or pencil. Anna felt her heart ache, a suffocating feeling invaded her body as she opened her letter. The last letter.

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go back now. I wish I could stay here with you longer, but I can't. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow."_

I'll be back tomorrow. It was incredible that it only took those words to make the suffocating feeling and heart ache go away. She was happy once again.

Looking up she saw the boy putting his notebook back into the back pack, along with the pencil. He folded the letters carefully and held on to them. As he stood up, he looked at her and smiled. She could read on his eyes, she knew he was thinking 'What? You thought I was not going to back? You're so cute when you're surprise, you know that?'.

He waved at her, and ran towards the woods, looking back every now and then. Anna stayed there, looking at the place where he was, again, shocked. He would come back. He would come back for her.

She held the letters close to her heart and smile. He would come back, she would see him again. The happiness she felt couldn't be described in words.

Anna couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_**I know that**_

She hid the letters under her clothing, running back to the building where she slept, worked and lived. There were other girls and women walking around, being mistreated by the masked guards, wearing expressions of pure despair on their faces. Anna was one of them before that afternoon.

She ran to her room, being careful not to be seen. She didn't want the guards to see her yet. She had to put the letters in some place safe, some place they wouldn't find them. If they saw her with the letters they would probably burn them, or tear them apart. Then they would do something horrible to her.

Anna remembered one time when she forgot to bow when the guards were passing. The kicked her, and then tortured her. She was lucky that she came out alive. It took her months to heal.

Finally finding her room, she went to the bed she shared with 4 other girls, and looked for the loose brick on the wall. When founded, she carefully folded her letters and putted them inside the hole, placing the brick back soon after.

"What are you doing there?" asked a voice coming from the door. Anna saw the doors one of the masked guards on the door. He went into the room and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her by the arm. He didn`t care that she fell on the floor and that he was walking so fast she couldn`t stand up.

He threw her on the yard again, then kicking her, in front of all the others. He then turned around and left.

Anna stood up with difficulty, brushing the dirt off. She was used to it by now. Sure, it hurt. A lot, actually, but she was used to it. It was something that happened in almost every normal day.

But today wasn`t a normal day. She looked over at the fence, smiling slightly. And yesterday wouldn`t be either. His words… _We're friends. You have someone, and that someone is me! _Made her feel special.

"Anna-san…" called a pink haired girl, coming close to her. "You sure look happy."

"Don`t be silly Tamao." Anna tried to hide her smile. She didn`t want the others to know, maybe they would tell the guards. You couldn`t trust anyone in that place. They put themselves firsts, and gave away anyone, if it meant that they could live another day.

Tamao was three years younger than her, and one of the girls she shared a bed with. She had arrived a few months ago, really knew, but because of her personality she was already broken, given up hope, like the rest of them.

She sat down on the dirt, and kept looking at the fence every now and then. It must be evil, but she wished he was the one there by her side, not Tamao. She wished to be with him, to be by his side.

"NO!!!" They heard someone yell. They saw the guards dragging a green haired girl by her arms. Everyone watched in silent. They all knew where she was going to: The Dark Room. No one ever came back from there. _****_

If you stay by my side, even lie  
I believe they will be true, all of them  
Please come over here and talk to me  
But this will never convey my feelings

The next day Anna woke up earlier than usual. The eagerness from the day before turned to anxiety. What if he didn't show up? What if he forgot about her? Why shouldn't he? She is just a prisoner, a pathetic orphan girl on the inside of that fence.

Maybe she should just not go, find some way to avoid the guards and stay inside. This way she could still believe that he showed up, without risking having her hopes crushed by the cruel reality of the world. She wouldn't be able to take it if he never showed up. He finally gave her hope for a new beginning, a new life with at least one person that care about her. If he didn't show up, she would be back to how she was before. She didn't want that. She wanted to have that boy by her side. She wanted him so love her, to talk to her…. She wanted to be loved and needed. She wanted a future with him.

But even with those doubts, she still went to the fence, slowly, her head down the entire time. Even thought that only made her heart beat louder, she wasn't ready to know yet if he had came or not. It was really quiet on the other side. She feared the worst.

And that's when a paper plane landed a few inches away from her feet. She looked up and saw the boy, standing there, sitting on the ground, with the notebook by his side. He was there.

When he finally got her attention, he pointed to his feet, obviously trying to tell her to pick up the paper air plane. Looking around, to make sure no guards were coming, she grabbed the paper airplane, sitting down on the floor, took out the pencil and the folded piece of paper that were on the wings of the plane, and opened.

"_Finally you're here! I have been waiting a long time, thought you weren't coming." _That surprised her. He thought she wasn't coming? "_You walk really slow, did you know that? Oh, and keep your head up next time. I want to see your pretty face and your smile, not your hair!"_

Anna looked up and saw the boy, smiling at her. Holding back a smirk, she answered him back, and quickly sent the paper plane over the fence.

"_Are you saying my hair is ugly?" __****_

Even so  
I look at you  
For tomorrow, my small Happiness...

It had been months since their first meeting. They repeated their routine every day, never growing tired of each other's company. Anna looked forward to it every day spending hours imagining her smiling brown haired boy waiting for her, with a funny letter already folded into a plane, ready to fly.

And she kept every single one of those planes. She would hide them in her clothes and hide them behind the bricks close to her bed. When the first brick was full, she loosed some other ones, and hiding them carefully, so they wouldn't be damaged.

She would read them again and again, holding them close to her heart. It took her some time to figure out she loved him, for she couldn't remember how it felt to have something special to her. Him and those planes… It wasn't the same, but when she held them, it felt like he was by her side, holding her hand and smiling. When he described the outside, it felt like she was there with him, watching everything. Those letters created the illusion that the two of them could be together. The only happiness she had during day.

"_Tell me how is the forest behind the fence."_ She had asked some time ago.

"_It's beautiful! I wish I could take your hand and show it to you! I know, imagine this: Green everywhere you see! Life everywhere! Harmony and happiness! It's so peaceful! You can hear the birds and some river far away… And you can smell something in the wind that is so good, but I don't know what it is! Maybe it's just the healthy earth and the fresh air… But it's so good! It gets your lungs full and you don't grow tired of it! When you look up you can see the trunks from the trees and the leaves and even the blue sky with the clouds! It's beautiful! And then the river has such clean water that you can see the fish swimming! I wish that you would go with me there, and we could play in the water together."_

Anna smiled as she reread the letter with difficulty. There was little light coming into the prisoners' room, but that didn't stop her. She would read those letters, live the things he told as if she was there, clinging to the joy and happiness those letters gave her.

They never spoke out loud, always by the planes. Words could be lost and forgotten, getting mixed up with all your old memories. But those letters, those paper planes… They could be treasured. They could be with her forever, and she could read it again and again, in the exact way he wanted her to read.

They never got to close to the fence either. Maybe it was just because they needed distance to throw the planes, or maybe because if they were so close to each other, talking to each other, the guards could hear. Or maybe it was because their bodies could never cross over the fence. Their bodies could be close enough to touch, to see, smell… They could be close enough like many other people who are free, but the fact was that there was still fence between them, dividing them. But the paper planes could go over that fence. They could do what their bodies couldn't, going over the fence, being able to go outside and inside.

She loved him. She loved him so much… He was everything to her. Her partner, her only friend. The only person who still cared for her. He stayed with her even though she was a prisoner. He was the only person she had left, the only person she loved… And when they were apart at moments like this, she had his letters. They were the link between the two of them.

_**Some day  
Some more month later, every day since then  
Your paper airplane is my  
Joy... My joy...**_

That day started out like all the others. Anna couldn't wait until she met with her boy, the one who lived outside. She walked, her head up, trying to stop herself from smiling. She didn't mind the rocks hurting her feet or the fact that her clothes were dirty. She looked at him, waiting for him to throw the paper plane.

He smiled at her, not a big one, and stood up slowly, throwing the paper plane. She didn't hesitate and ran towards it, jumping so she could grab it in midflight, and then going back to her spot, sitting down and starting to read.

She smiled at the first letter. As always, he wrote the first letter teasing her about something. Now he teased her about her temper, asking if the reason why she was so late was because the bright happy sun didn't go well with her crabby mood of always. She knew he was only joking, and replied with one of her own, asking why the hell did he always have a stupid smile on his face.

And soon they started their routine again: He was writing the letters, folding them into paper plane and then throwing over the fence; Anna running towards it, grabbing it, sometimes in midflight, sometimes when they were ground, writing a reply and throwing back to the outside. For some reason he was walking much slower that day, but Anna didn't really care. They were together, and that's what mattered.

They talked about many things that day. Sometimes they would be teasing each other, other times they would talk about something that was happening on the outside, or he would ask her how she was being treated on the inside. He wouldn't talk about his personal life though, which annoyed her. The only things she knew about him was that he lived close by, and that his brother was covering for him when he came to visit her.

Even though they were talking like usual, something was odd. The sun was starting to set and he still didn't leave. It was odd, for he never stayed that long. And he was taking an awful amount of time on that paper plane. He stopped every few seconds to think about the words, something he never did before.

She was so curious to say the least, anxious to figure out what he was writing. And then he stood up, slowly, and threw the plane.

Smiling, Anna ran towards and again, grabbed it in midflight. Eagerly she opened the paper plane, only to have the smile on her face disappear.

"_I'm so sorry, but I can't come back. I won't come back anymore. I'm sorry, I really am! I can't explain you the reason, but it's not because I don't want to. Believe me, the moments I spent with you were the happiest of my entire life. I think I never smiled so much before. When I'm with you I actually believe that we can have a future together, and that nothing can keep us apart, not even this damn fence. I'm sorry… But don't think that we are truly apart. I meant everything I told you in those planes… As long as you have them, is liking having a little bit of me with you. I know I think of that when I reread your letters. _

_ I'm sorry, I wished things could be different. I wished I could get you out of there and we could go to the woods together, and ignore everything._

_ I Love You"_

When she looked up, her vision blurry with tears, she saw him, back facing her, walking slowly to the woods. It was then she broke their rules:

"Wait, please!" he stopped, but didn't turn around to see her "What do you mean you're not coming back? You're my partner!" she held back a sob and clutched to the letter "Why not?! I kept all your letters…All of them! So carefully… You were the first one to make me feel loved again! I love you! Please… Please… Please don't leave me." She was close to crying, sniffing and closing her eyes tightly. No, she couldn't give up hope. He would come back. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, ok?"

But he just walked away, without ever looking back or saying a word to her.

_**  
But you suddenly told me  
You had to go away, so  
Bye-Bye! Bye-Bye!**_

Anna didn't want to believe him. She wasn't going to believe him. Maybe his parents found out about his visits, and now he needed a new way to escape. Yes, that was it… He needed a new way to escape. He would come back, she knew he would.

Why wouldn't he? They were friends! Practically lovers! He told her he loved her… And she loved him too. Yes, he was coming back. He had to. He just had to! What would she do without him? In this world where she was hated and persecuted, what could she do without him? For the first time in a long time she felt happiness and joy!

Before she was alive, not wanting to live but at the same time not wanting to die. She wanted to survive if possible, but also couldn't help but wonder when it would be her turn to go to the dark room. She had no hope, her life was constant pain. She was desperate, so close to losing her mind… But then he showed up. He brought her happiness.

No, he couldn't go. If he did her life would be back to the way it was. No, it would be worse. Now that she knew what it felt like to be loved, to love someone and to be happy… Having it all taken away from her would only make things worse.

He wouldn't go, Anna decided while she hugged the letters. They loved each other, he wouldn't leave her. He couldn't leave her.

"I'll wait until you return… Ok?" she said to her dear letters, closing her wet eyes and imagining his smiling face. Yes, she would wait for him… She would go back every day and wait for him. Because Anna loved him. Anna loved him more than anything.

That night many guards came to her room, trying to silence her sobs. She stayed up most of the night, until finally, at around 3 in the morning, she cried herself to sleep.

_**  
Ah, I'm suffering every day  
And I'm still alive today, but  
I've never  
Cried so much**_

She came back every day. Every day Anna would walk to that fence, early in the morning and sit down on her spot, looking at the outside, waiting for him to show up. Every time she would imagine him there, smiling at her, and throwing her a paper airplane, apologizing and explaining he couldn't come for whatever reason. Than they would be together again, they would continue exchanging paper planes and everything would be back to normal.

But he never came back. She would stay there for hours, staring at the same empty spot, drawing random patterns in the dirt. Oh, how much she missed. How much she wanted him to be with her. Even if that damn fence was between them, if only she could see his smiling face, even though she knew she would eventually get killed in that place, she could be happy. If Anna could be with him, everything would be fine. They didn't have a future together, but that didn't matter anymore. She just wanted to see him again, just so her last days could be somewhat tolerable. He was her only happiness.

There were a lot of things she wanted to know. Not about the world, but about him. She knew nothing about her mysterious nameless boy. She just knew that he was special, that she loved him. Anna knew that he loved the color orange and that he had the most beautiful smile in the world. He was optimistic and could always make smile. But besides that… She didn't know anything about his life.

When she asked he told her that his life wasn't interesting, and changed the subject, teasing her about something that made her forget her questions. He never told her his name, and never once explained why he was walking close to this place. He didn't talk about his family. Only once he mentioned that he had a brother, and that he was covering for him. It meant that his parents didn't knew he was out, that he was coming to see her even though he wasn't allowed to.

He wanted to be with her. His parents wouldn't let him, but he still came. He cared that much for her. He loved so much that he would come back every day for her, just so they could write letters to each other. And Anna loved him the same way. She loved him even though she knew nothing about him, even though she knew that if she was caught, she would be killed.

But he wouldn't come anymore. For some reason he wouldn't come anymore. She would wait every day for months, but he wouldn't come back. Anna would wait there, feeling her heart breaking, as if another part of her was dying every second she didn't saw him appearing. He wasn't coming back.

Yet she still waited. And waited. And waited… Waiting for her nameless boy._****_

If you stay by my side, even with my bad destiny  
I believe I can smile  
I met you whose name I don't even know  
I felt I had won the future

At night Anna would reread the letters. Some nights she would spend the night reading them all, others she would spend her time rereading just one of them, remembering how he smiled and the way he threw that plane. It was so easy to just close her eyes and see him there, running and throwing the paper plane, and slipping and falling, laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world.

It was so frustrating! She loved him so much yet she couldn't do anything but imagine his face! Anna was a prisoner, she couldn't get out of that place. She had everything taken from her, and now even her small happiness that came with that boy was taken as well. Why?! It wasn't fair!

She wished she could just yell his name over the fence, call for him, make the entire world know that she was there for him. She wished she could have escaped, digging a hole under the fence and followed him to his home. But she couldn't, she couldn't escape. She was a prisoner, and all she could do was wait. Wait, wait, wait and wait. Wait for him to come back. Wait for her happiness and for her joy. Wait for her death. Whichever came first.

"Anna…" she heard Tamao call her name, a worried look on her face "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?'

"You wouldn't understand." She replied, her voice only a whisper.

"Is he really that important to you? So important that you are willing to hurt yourself like this?"

"You wouldn't understand." She repeated, looking down at the letters. No, Tamao wouldn't understand. She doesn't know how it felt. She had no idea who he was and how happy he made her. She had no idea how frustrating it was to have to sit and wait. And she had no idea how it felt to be loved again.

"Why are you so sure he will come back?"

Anna couldn't help but smile at that. She was sure because of what he wrote in those letters. _****_

I can't call you...  
I can't follow you...  
I can't get out...  
I never will...

She was holding his letters, like she did every night. Everyone was sleeping. She could even hear the crickets outside. But none of that mattered. Just her, her letters and him.

What would he be doing right now? Did he thought of her as much as she thought of him? Did he read her letters just like she read his?

A smile appear on her face as she hugged the letters. She could almost see him. See his face, with that beautiful smile. She could almost hear the giggles he tried to hold when he read her letters. She could see his beautiful eyes, gentle and full of kindness.

Holding those letters was the closest thing to hugging him. He wrote those letters, those were his words, his thoughts. So as long as she had them, part of him would always be with her. She could almost feel him hugging her, accepting her into his arms warmly, showing her the tenderness she long forgot. She could almost feel him running his fingers through her hair and whispering those words to her. The last three words he ever wrote her.

Anna was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't hear the guards walking outside. She only noticed it when they were at her room, and two men grabbed her arms and dragged her to the hallway. The third one followed soon after, and in his arms were her letters.

_**  
Finally, my turn came  
And you're gone  
Now, I have no regrets in this world, but  
My heart shouted "Why...?"**_

They threw her on the floor, kicking and laughing, before going to the side of the third one, who read the letters. No… He had her letters… He was holding her letters!

"Give them back!" she yelled, standing up.

They all looked at her with surprise. No one ever spoke like that to the guards. They knew what it meant. But yet here she was, a young, insignificant prisoner standing up, eyes who a few months ago were dead, burning with rage.

"I said give them back!!!!" she yelled, even louder, starting to run towards them, her fist ready to punch them.

But before she could do that, the two guards held her arms back. Yet that didn't stop her. She continued to kick and yell, trying to free herself from their grasps.

"You are in no position to make demands." The man holding her letters said.

"I don't care!" she continued to yell "Just give them back to me! They are my letters, give it back!"

"This letters?" the man asked, laughing. He turned his eyes to them and started reading, still laughing. But suddenly he stopped.

Anna continued to fight. Seeing that man… That disgusting man holding the letters he wrote for her with so much care and so much love disgusted her! How dare he?! He was too pure and too kind! He wrote those to her even though she was a prisoner! He loved her, and those letters showed it!

And yet that filthy man dared to touch them!

It was then that her heart broke into pieces. The man, in a quiet anger, ripped all her letters._****_

I want to live a bit longer  
Now, I have no hard feelings  
I just... In my last moment...  
See you... Want to see you...  
Miss you! I miss you!

It was like they had done that done that to heart. Like instead of ripping the letter into a thousand of pieces he had physically reached out that done that to her hurt. Surely such action was impossible, but that what it felt like he did. They had taken everything from her! _Everything! _Her family, her freedom, her will to live… And now they had destroyed her letters!

She watched them as they fell to the ground, so slow that she couldn't take it. Anna kicked and screamed, trying to free herself from the other's grasps. When she finally freed herself she ran towards the pieces of paper, not caring about the laughter that echoed all around her. How pathetic she must have looked to them. But she didn't care. Not at all. All she cared about was the boy who gave her those letters.

"_that sad face", "world", "cute girl" _she read. All parts of the letters she knew so well. Letters that now were pieces, the words that formed the sentences that warmed her heart every night she spent in this horrible place. "_smiling", "father works all the time," "destroy this fence", "free you", "not alone", _other pieces read._ "here for you", "keep my letters", "be back tomorrow", "keep your head up", "Life everywhere", "together. _She tried to gather s much as she could, holding the pieces close to her heart. Until one she had forgotten to pick up caught her eye.

"_I Love You"___It said. And that was enough. Anna let all the other pieces of paper fall from her hand and grabbed that one, with the four words that meant so much to her. _I. Love. You. _With those words in mind she ran towards the man who had destroyed her letters.

She jumped towards him. She punched him. She did the best she could to break that bird mask and make him feel pain. She wanted him to pay for destroying her precious letters and for ruining her life! Destroying all the happiness she had.

Happiness… How long has it been since she last had that? That boy… That boy was the only source of happiness she had. For so long she was almost a living corpse, waiting for the day of her death… And then he appeared. With his sweet smiles, his letters… He gave her strength to move forward. He made her hope for something better. He brought light back to her… Something she had long lost, he brought back.

And now she was going to die. She knew that, for she felt the other two guards grabbing her arms and lifting her up, dragging her to the room where no one came from. She felt herself kicking and she felt the tears falling… But in her mind she could only think of two things.

The boy and the small piece of paper in her hands._****_

_**The days spent with you did not return  
Many sweet memories passed before my eyes  
You gave to me one by one  
The food for my mind in my life**_

They threw her inside, without a care. Her back hit the floor and she could feel her the pain taking over her body. They closed the door quickly, with a loud sound as the last light she would ever see was completely shut out of the room.

She couldn't see. Anna couldn't see anything, but yet she stood up and walked backwards. So this was it, huh? This was her end? She knew it was coming. She knew that sooner or later she would be the one inside this room.

So why did it hurt so much? Why? More than ever she felt overwhelmed with sadness. With despair. She never felt so alone before. Never in her life had she experienced something so strong as the realization that she was about to die… And die alone.

Alone because her family was already gone. Alone because no other person in that camp cared for her. Alone because no matter how much she tried to denied, her and that boy belonged to different worlds, and while he was free to see the wonderful woods and blue river, she was a prisoner in this darkness.

But yet she did not regret it. She did not regret talking to him. Anna did not regret going to meet him everyday at that fence and seeing his beautiful smile. The smile that could have warmed thousands of hearts, like it did with her own. She would never regret it, even if after he left, after he stopped coming, she was in much more pain than before.

Because during that short time, she felt like her life was worth something. Like she was important for someone… And like someone cared for her. _****_

Weeds are swirling in the darkness  
A beautiful flower blooms nearby  
We both live in different worlds  
But I desperately tried to reach her

She could still feel it. The small piece of paper with the words she treasured so much. A small smile appeared in her lips. The tears continued to fall but she did not care.

Now that she thought about, she really did not regret getting to know that boy. Yet, if she could only have one wish… Only one wish…

The smile disappeared and she felt her legs going weak. She felt her body falling as she started to sob. Why was everything so confusing? She was happy that her pain would end, yet she wished she could move on. She had no regrets, yet she wished for one last thing.

Was this death? Something so bittersweet?_****_

Please God... If this is my last chance  
I want to talk to her

If she could have one last wish… She wished she could talk to him, face to face, with no fence. She wished she could actually hear his voice. She wished she could see his smile… Just one last time, before she died…

Distantly she heard a small noise, and her body tensed up. She could smell it. It was not only air in this room anymore. There was something else. It was coming… Any time now._****_

In a small dark room that was closed  
A sad voice reverberated through the room  
My heart and breath...  
Are in pain...

Her grip on the small piece of paper tightened. She brought to her heart and closed her eyes, waiting for the moment where it would all be over. Her body was becoming numb, and she could feel that it was becoming even harder and harder to breath. Now it was not only her legs that could not support her anymore. She felt her back hitting the cold floor, and even though her hair was everywhere, her right hand was still holding that small piece of paper, still holding it close to her heart…

If she could have one thing before the end… If Anna could have one thing before it was all over… She wished she knew… She wished knew what his name was.

_**  
At least...  
I want to know...  
Your name...**_

She could almost not hear anything anymore. The sound of the gas was almost gone, and her breathing was slow… The grip on the paper was very lose now. Her vision was now completely clouded, and she could feel her eyes slowly closing…

And as she did so, she could almost see it… That smile she loved so much.

**Okay… What do I have to say…? Please don`t kill me!!! __ I know, it`s sad, but the song is sad! Besides, it wasn`t even my idea to write this! My friend Felipe, who I`m dedicating this fic to, told me to write it. I showed him the videos for the songs and he said it would be a good YohXAnna and asked me to write it. So here. He even got the lyrics for me! And yes, songs, as in plural. To the ones who don`t know, this is song is by Len Kagamine, and there is the companion version, by Rin Kagamine, which tells the story of the girl on the other side of the fence. Next chapter will be Yoh`s version, and since it is already done, I`ll publish it a week from now. See? I`m nice! You won`t even have to wait long! =DD**

**Please review! Oh, and I own nothing. Not even the plot this time. **


	2. Out Paper Plane

_**Paper Plane**_

"Finally you're here!" Asakura Yoh said, as his twin brother entered the room for the first time that day "I've been waiting for hours!"

"Nice to see you too, otouto." Asakura Hao said, walking over to his brother's bed, like he did every morning. "You should be sleeping instead of waiting for me. We don't want you to get any worse."

"The doctors said my body gave up long ago." The boy said, with a smile, as he swung the bed sheets off his body and jumped out of bed "I can't get any worse."

"Don't say that." Hao said, sitting down on the couch next to Yoh's bed. Part of him wanted to tell Yoh to go back to bed, but he knew when his brother was in that mood, there was no stopping.

"It's the truth." Yoh said, still smiling. "Come on, we need to change."

"Change?" It was then that he noticed a small backpack, cleverly hidden under the bed sheets Yoh stripped out of the bed "Yoh, you're not going to do that again."

"Oh, yes I am." Yoh smiled "I told her I would go visit her again today. Can't back down on my promise." he took off his shirt and threw it to his brother "You haven't told dad, right?"

"Of course not." Hao frowned "But you should stop doing this Yoh, I'm serious! You'll get worse if you keep wondering off like that!"

"Nii-chan, I already told you." Yoh smiled sadly "I can't get any worse. Now give me your shirt."

_**One time, at one place  
In this world  
We communicate through paper airplanes.**_

Yoh smiled as he ran through the forest, the hospital getting farther and farther away. Sure, all this running was not good for his body, but he didn't care. Not at all. Not when it meant he would see her again.

He didn't expect to see that place when he first ran away from the hospital. In fact, all he wanted to do was visit the forest that he saw everyday from his window. Get some fresh air and move around. He was almost a prisoner inside that hospital, his soul a prisoner inside his own sick body, not allowing him to enjoy the little life he had left. He would see days pass by, his life slowly being drowned out, not being able to do anything but wait until death came.

He was sick of it. His family had done anything in their power to try and save him, but the truth is, they were only making the situation worse. His body had already given up, the doctors had said. There was no hope. All they could do was keep him there and try to prolong his life a little bit more, until the inevitable happened.

But no one knew how that was making things even worse! His father worked all day, trying to get enough money so they could pay for the hospital's service. His brother visited, but even Hao couldn't stay by his side forever. He would leave, and then Yoh would be all alone, staring out the window, looking out that beautiful forest while knowing he would never be able to enjoy it again.

The truth was, his body had already given up… And by keeping Yoh inside that place, his soul was fading away as well.

So one day he decided to go to the forest. Just once, to go and visit, breathe the fresh air, and feel alive for only a second. To forget his illness and let his spirit run free. His brother had fallen asleep in the chair, so Yoh slowly took Hao's coat off and putted on. He grabbed an old backpack his father had brought him, the one he used before he became ill and had to stop going to school, and ran.

None of the nurses noticed. They thought it was Hao running, after all, they were identical twins. And for the first time in a long time Yoh felt happy again. He was able to forget the fact that only had a few months left, able to forget the fact that he had no future.

And then, he saw her. A young girl, about his age, looking so sad. She was walking towards a fence, her head down, staring at the two feet covered in dirt. Yoh couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart as he watched her. So sad, so miserable… That place was keeping her prisoner, holding her captive.

Such a pity, he had thought. Such an adorable and young girl, with a great future ahead of her, kept prisoner in that place, deprived of any happiness. Not able to smile. He wanted to change that. Even though he believed her situation was a lot worse than his, he couldn't help but feel a connection to her. For both of them, things seemed hopeless now. And he didn't want that girl to feel like that. He wanted to see her smile. He knew she would have a beautiful smile.

And that's what started this relationship. Now he came back every day, just to see her. His brother had found out about it, and while at first he was angry, after seeing how being close to her made Yoh so happy, he agreed to go along. Every day when Hao came to visit they would switch places, Yoh would grab his bag and run. Run to meet her. Run to write more paper planes.

He kept them all. They were all hidden all over his room. He would read them over and over again once he went back. And every time he came to his room, Yoh would look forward to the next time he would see her.

A small frown appeared in his face, once he finally reached that hated fence. Like always she was late. He was always the first one to arrive. So while waiting, he took the paper and pencil out, ready to write the next paper plane.

_**  
Every day, when dad goes to work,  
I escape from the hospital.  
I'll always stay with you.**_

She was beautiful. He noticed how everyday she looked happier and happier. She seemed more open. It made him happy, knowing that her life was being a little bit easier to tolerate. And when she smiled… Oh God, when she smiled she looked like an Angel.

It didn't take long for Yoh to realize he was in love with that girl.

Being with her was what he looked forward each day. He loved seeing her, loved reading her letters… If he could he would stay by her side forever. They brought him something he had forgotten quite some time ago… They brought him hope.

But not for himself. No, he knew he would die. But seeing her every day, noticing how she got better and better… It made him hope for a better future for her. Yoh loved her, and he wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

"_Sometimes I wonder if you're even sane." _Her letter said "_Why the hell would you risk coming here, to this horrible place? Do you have a death wish or something? It's not possible that your father lets you come here every day knowing about what's in here."_

He couldn't help but laugh at her letter. No matter what she wrote, it always made him smile. It always made him feel… All warm and fuzzy inside.

"_What? You actually thought I told my father? If he knew I was stepping outside my room he would kill me. My brother knows I sneak out, he helps me, but he has no idea where you are. I haven't given him the details. It's already kind of hard coming here, I don't want anyone getting my way. I don't want to stop seeing you… And no guards or fence can make me stay away from you."_

He sent to her the plane, and waited for her response.

"_You are insane."_

Was all she answered.

They talked for the rest of the day, like always. Yoh swore that time went by a lot faster when he was near her. When he was reading her letters or thinking about her… It was like he was being teleported to another world, where time stood still, but then was suddenly brought back to reality, just to realize that he spend hours only thinking about her.

He couldn't remember when he last lost track of time before meeting her. It was like every day after he was diagnoses he had to keep track of time so strictly it made impossible to enjoy it. He could no longer just watch the clouds and the stars, calmly, without a care in the world. He had always to worry about his health, about how long he had left…

But this girl… When he was with her, it was like he was watching the clouds and the skies all over again.

And unfortunately, that day soon came to an end. He had to leave her again. That was always the hardest part. The look on her face when he wrote those words were heart breaking. She would look completely lost, and he would walk back home, thinking about the horrible life she must have returned to. He hated it.

But he couldn't have do anything. So he left and came back and every day. He and Hao would change places again, and his father comes back about an hour later. Always after his father and his brother left he would read her letters over and over and over again. Thinking about how much he hated the stupid fence that separated them and what he would give to have the power to destroy it so she could be free. So they could be together.

But who was he kidding? He knew they didn't have a future together… They could never have, for Yoh would never live long enough for that.

_**  
Every time I read your letters  
My heart feels warm.  
How can we disguise our love?**_

Yoh smiled as he changed his clothes once again. He couldn't wait to see her again. Even though it had only been a day, it felt like it had been forever since they last met. He had spent the entire night reading her letters and thinking about what to tell her.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Hao asked, as he got in bed, looking at his brother with a sad look on his face.

"Yup!" he smiled even more brightly, grabbing his backpack. "It's hard to explain but… I feel wonderful, just by reading her letters. I feel like I need to see her everyday."

Hao smiled sadly.

"Well, then go." Hao nodded with his head "She's waiting for you. Just be sure to be back early for your exams."

"I will!" He smiled and waved by the door "Thank you big brother!"

Hao sighed as he watched his brother wave. Sometimes he hated the fact that his brother trusted him so much. It put him in such a difficult situation. He wanted to do anything to help Yoh get better, and the best place for him to stay would be at the hospital, where the doctors could try to nurse him back normal. Yet… Yet it had been such a long time since he saw Yoh open a true smile.

He had to either sacrifice Yoh's health or Yoh's happiness… Why did Yoh have to be in such a situation?

And the girl… He knew Yoh was trying to hide that fact from him, but the truth was, she was a prisoner. She was one of the girls kept at _that_ place. It would be a miracle if she lived long enough. How ironic… Both children living so close to death, in love with each other, meeting in secret and hoping for a future that will never come.

Fate was a cruel thing indeed.

"Oh, Yoh, Hao I forgot…" said a man, appearing at the door of the room, with long brown hair tied in a pony-tail.

Hao's eyes went wide as he looked at the door. No good. This was not good. Not good at all.

"F-father…"

"Hao." His father frowned. "What are you doing in Yoh's bed? And wearing Yoh's clothes?" he looked around "Where is Yoh?"

"None of your business." He answered, now serious, the fear showing in his voice gone.

"He's my son." Mikihisa said "I think it is my business."

"Like it matters." Hao shook his head "You're never visit him, you never talk to him… I'm actually surprised you could tell it was me and not Yoh."

"I'm working! So I can save his life!"

"If Yoh had any idea what you did for work, he wouldn't want to be saved." Hao replied "Yoh would hate to know what you do to get that money. He wouldn't want to be saved if it means other people will die."

"I'll do anything to save my son's life." Mikihisa answered back.

"And if it wasn't for the fact that we may have a chance to save Yoh's life, I would make sure you rot in jail." Hao closed his eyes "Only because we may save Yoh's life…"

"Then why don't you tell me where he is?! If he gets out of bed he'll get worse!"

"Because now I see something I haven't seen in Yoh a long time." Hao looked out the window "I see… Happiness." He smiled slightly.

Yoh arrived later that day, running back with a huge smile on his face. He could feel his body heavy and being hard to breathe, but honestly he didn't care. Today they had talked for hours, and he actually heard her _laugh_. He did! He had never thought he would hear it! He never heard such a beautiful sound. And before he knew it, he was laughing as well. For a moment it felt like there was no fence separating them. It felt like they were together, side by side. He forgot for that moment about all the things that kept them apart.

It made him want more. More of moments like that, more of this feeling he had every time he was with her. He wanted them both to feel like that again some day.

"Nii-chan!" he called from the door, as soon as he entered the room "You won't believe what ha…" and suddenly stopped, all colors drained from his face "Father…"

"Where were you Yoh?" Mikihisa asked, standing up. Hao was by his side, looking down.

"I was… Out." Yoh looked away, not able to meet his father's angry eyes.

"Out? You are ill, Yoh! Terminally ill! Don't you want to get better?!"

"Yes but…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I come here and see Hao sitting in your bed, and he won't tell me where you are! You arrive hours later, _running_, almost missing your exams!"

"I'm sorry." Yoh said, not feeling sorry at all. He could never feel sorry for what he done, even if it was selfish. He knew how his family worried about him, and how they desperately wanted him to get better. And it was selfish of him to ignore their wishes just so he could have some moments of happiness but… But he would never feel sorry. He would never regret visiting that girl. The girl who lived in a prison and in his heart, all at the same time.

"You're going to tell me where you were right now."

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Visiting a friend… Who lived beyond the forest."

"Beyond the forest? The only thing beyond the forest is…" Then he was speechless. His eyes went wide with fear, and his face was pale. "Yoh, that place is dangerous! What are you thinking?! Those people are dangerous! They are criminals! They are there to die and…"

"They are not!" Yoh answered back "She is not! She doesn't deserve to be there! None of them do!"

"They do, Yoh. They are dangerous and that place and the people who work there are protecting us! That fence is there to protect us and now you… you go there, risking your life and…"

"They are not dangerous! And that place it's not protecting anyone!" Yoh was now angry "She is not dangerous! She is just a girl! That place should be put down and so should that fence!"

"Yoh, I'm your father, and you listen to me: I don't want you close to that place ever again." He then looked at Hao "Come, let's go home."

And with that the two of them left, but not before Hao could look apologetic to his brother, who had his face hiding behind his hair… Keeping his tears from being seen. _****_

Even so  
Dad says  
He's afraid  
Of that boy.

Even after his father's warnings Yoh did not stop visiting her. But now he could feel his body growing weaker and weaker. Before he could run to get her paper airplanes a lot more easily than now. He had fevers every night, and he was losing a lot of weight. Needless to say, Hao was worried, but that didn't stop Yoh.

He wanted to see her. He loved her so much. It didn't matter the hell he went through during the night, if during the day he could be with her. That's how he felt. It was worth it.

As he walks through the forest he couldn't help but think how it was ironic, that just outside that horrible place was this beautiful one. A place one could say it was similar to heaven. A heaven so close to hell.

He arrived and sat down, taking deep breathes. It was getting hard to walk all the way up there without losing his breath. His body ached and he could feel himself running a small fever. His body was giving up, the doctors had said. Soon it would stop functioning completely. He didn't have much longer.

But all those thoughts left his head as soon as she saw her walking towards him. Standing up with difficulty and started to wave, with that huge smile on. His eyes softened and quickly he took the paper and the pencil and started to write.

_"You keep getting here earlier and earlier each day. Soon it will be you waiting for me to come. But then I'll receive angry letters telling me I'm too laid back._"

He folded the letter and soon sent her the letter. She had a hard time holding back the smile as she ran up to catch the plane.

_"If your punctuality is as good as your aim, you bet I'm going to complain!"_

_ "Punctuality? Really? You use words like that?"_

And then she smiled again, and he could feel his heart getting warm and fuzzy. It was funny, just by looking at her, he could forget all his troubles.

_**  
Don't you think you shouldn't do this?  
I didn't understand anything.**_

_"Tell me how is the forest behind the fence." _A request came later that day.

He smiled sadly before looking behind and answering. The forest he passed through every day; the heaven close to hell… From her prison she could see the same forest his room in the hospital overlooked.

How was it like? It was a beautiful place, full of life. With trees of hundreds and hundreds of years, that still had a long way to go. With animals living their lives to the fullest and a river running close by that forest was the perfect picture of nature. It always amazed him how that place could be so full of life.

And at the same time, it always made him sad to realize that he would never be able to share all that with her. He wished he could free her. He wished he could destroy that stupid fence and take her by the hand. He wished he could run with her through the forest, and that the two of them could share moments like that forever.

Sometimes when he read her letters he almost felt as if it was possible. It hurt so much the fact that he could very easily picture himself with her for an eternity. It hurt him to wish so badly to be by her side, to be there for her at all times and see her every smile. It hurt because… Because he knew it could never happen. They were doing this, even though both knew that in the end it would only bring them pain. Getting attached to each other when they knew it could never be.

"_It's beautiful! I wish I could take your hand and show it to you! I know, imagine this: Green everywhere you see! Life everywhere! Harmony and happiness! It's so peaceful! You can hear the birds and some river far away… And you can smell something in the wind that is so good, but I don't know what it is! Maybe it's just the healthy earth and the fresh air… But it's so good! It gets your lungs full and you don't grow tired of it! When you look up you can see the trunks from the trees and the leaves and even the blue sky with the clouds! It's beautiful! And then the river has such clean water that you can see the fish swimming! I wish that you would go with me there, and we could play in the water together."_

And she smiled. Her smile… Such a beautiful smile. He would do anything to preserve that smile. He wished that she could smile like that every day, and that he would be there to see each one of them.

But who was he kidding? That could never happen.

_**  
All I need is to stay by your side.  
What's so wrong about that?  
The light from outside enters this building  
And shows a shining future, although it's painful and false.**_

__As he saw her running, Yoh couldn't help but smile sadly. It was sad that the place she had to get fresh air was there, between fences and with her feet buried in the dirt. He was sitting on the grass. It was weird how on the outside everything was green, but on the inside, everything was gray and brown and dull. It almost felt like the grass couldn't grow in that place. Like life wasn't allowed to go to that place. Right under that fence, when he could clearly see where the grass stopped and the dirt began.

That fence…If only it wasn't there, then she would be free. Then she could feel the grass between her toes and could smell air with no dirt. All because of that fence. It made him see that they lived in two different worlds.

He smiled sadly as he saw her writing something down. Sometimes he felt so guilty. She was always so honest with him, telling him all the horrible things that had happened to her, letting him carry some of that weight with her. She let him help her, just by reading to his letters. She would be so open and he… He wasn't. He couldn't. How would she feel if she knew he was sick? Terminally so. That in a few his body would stop working? That he would probably not make it to the next month?

How would she feel if she knew that he has been running away from the hospital just to see her? That the place she relied on was sick, weak, and would soon be gone? The only person who had cared for her would soon be gone, just like all the others. She saw people dying every day of her life. Yoh couldn't imagine how many people close to her heart she had lost. Would she be able to take if she knew that he was just as weak as her? Just as unhappy and just much as a prisoner? Would she handle the fact that he also has no future? No, he didn't think she would. So he had to _pretend_ to be strong. Just for her. Just so she could find some inner strength as well, maybe enough to keep her safe until someone was able to rescue her and all the people inside that place.

But it was so hard! Sometimes Yoh knew she would see his cheeks, red from the fever. And she probably noticed how he could barely walk properly anymore. Sometimes Yoh felt so horrible inside he just wanted to talk to someone. But he couldn't talk with Hao or his dad without worrying them. And he couldn't tell her either.

The truth was that he didn't want to die. He thought he was ready for it, but as each day passed, as he grew weaker and weaker, he could feel that he was not ready for this. Not really. He wanted to stay here! See the flowers, the sky, the river… He wanted to live! He didn't want to die! He was not ready! He wanted to feel his brother's hands slapping him on the back of the head when he said something stupid, and he wanted to see her frown and her angry face! He wanted to stay with the ones he loved!

Yoh could hardly take it! And it was all going by so quickly! It was like 24 hours wasn't enough for only one day. He feared the night, for it reminded him how much closer he was from death. Sometimes he would cry himself to sleep… He was so scared! What would be waiting for him? What would happen? And what about the ones he left behind? Would they be ok?

There was so much going on in his head. The worst part was feeling his body giving up. He could feel that each day he could do less and less. Soon he will not be able to walk. Then move. His body felt like a 24 hour night, one that reminded him every second that his time on earth was limited. That soon he will have to say goodbye.

But he couldn't tell her that. No… Right now all he wanted to do was see her enjoying herself, having those few moments where she could feel loved, and not alone.

_**  
I'm desperate to go to you,  
But I'm too far away.**_

He woke up in the morning with his brother looking over him, sighing in relief. A small smile appeared in his lips, as he tried to hide the fear that was washing away.

"Good Morning little brother." Hao said, still trying to smile "Did you sleep okay?"

"W-What happened?" Yoh asked, having difficulty sitting up. Hao was quick to put a hand behind his back and help him.

"What makes you think anything happened?" He asked, while fluffing a pillow and putting behind Yoh`s back.

"You`re never her before I wake up. And… And you seemed relieved."

"Of course I`m relieve!" he answered, now angry "You almost gave me and dad a heart attack!"

"Why?"

"The same reason as always." Hao said, walking over to the window and opening the curtains "The Doctors didn`t think you were going to make it through this night. Plus you are having difficulty moving." A pause "They don`t think that even with all the treatment you are going to live long."

"I see…" Yoh said, sadly looking down.

"But they don`t know you like I do. You are strong. You`ll make it through."

"Yeah… Whatever you say, nii-chan."

There was a silence in the room, Hao continuing to look out the window. He refused to believe what Dr. Faust had said. No, his brother was going to survive. He had to! They have been fighting this for years, his body wouldn`t give up now, would it?

But he would be lying if he didn`t admit his brother was getting worse. It was obvious. And he knew why too. Yoh was out of bed most of the time, visiting that girl. He thought it was okay to support it while Yoh was still able to do normal things like sit up on his own, but now… Would it be right let his brother continue to go to that place?

"Hao, can you get the bag for me?" Yoh asked, standing up with difficulty by the side of the bed.

Hao, hearing his brother`s request, quickly turned around.

"Yoh, I think you should stay in bed today. You are getting worse and worse. I`ve been ignoring this, but this night you almost died and…"

"Hao, I`ll go see her. I promised her I would come back today."

"I don`t care! You are more important to me then a promise you made to that girl!"

"Please Hao…!"

"No, not today."

"Hao…."

"No!"

"Hao!" Yoh yelled, and then he had to pause to catch his breath "I need to see her today. My… My body can hardly move. It`s been going on for some time now and… I`ll just go there and tell her I won`t be able to go back." Tears started to form in his eyes "I don`t want to, but I don`t think I`ll be able to go back there tomorrow. I… I just need to say goodbye… And… And tell her how I feel…" Yoh then smiled "She made me so happy… I… I can`t let her down…. I need to... To at least say goodbye..."

"Yoh..."

"I love her." He finally said, looking down "I love her… I don`t want to ever be apart from her but… If I can`t be there… I don`t want her to be waiting for me… I`m not going to live long… But she still has a chance… I don`t want to wait for someone who is long dead… Please… I just need… Just need to say goddbye."

Hao hesitated, before sighing.

"And tomorrow you`ll stay in bed?"

"I`ll have no choice but to do that." He smiled.

"Fine. But this is the last time."_****_

When I realize that I can no longer walk, I'm lost.  
Once again, I can't see anything from here.  
Death is approaching, and you  
Worry me. What will you do once this happens?

That day was like any other. At least, that was what it would seem like for her. They exchanged letters and talked about things that to others seemed ordinary and boring, but to them who lived such a hard life, they were little everyday miracles.

He was secretly glad for her good aim. She almost always sent the airplane flying right into his hands. He almost never had to stand up to go find it. Yet when he did, he tried to mask the difficulty he was having with that task.

Yoh wouldn`t tell her. He would just say goodbye, say he couldn`t visit her anymore, tell her how much she loved him, but he would not say why. He wouldn`t let her see it. He was her strength. She couldn`t know he was breaking down. She couldn`t see the tears that wanted to run down his face. He wouldn`t let her.

Why couldn`t things be different? Why couldn`t she be free? Why did he have to be sick? Why couldn`t they be together? He wanted to just hold her tight for all eternity. Just to have her in his weak arms and be able to comfort her, tell her everything would be alright; call her by her name and then promise they would be able to stay like that forever… That would make him so happy…

Forever… Why couldn`t this day last that long? The shadows from the trees danced too quickly. Why did they have to move? Why did the sun have to set? Couldn`t they be stuck in time, this way they could never say goodbye? He wanted that. Yoh wanted so much that the next paper plan wouldn`t arrive, so he would never have to tell his love goodbye.

And she looked so happy! She was smiling! He could see happiness in her eyes, happiness that before didn`t exist. He didn`t want to end that! He didn`t want to bring down everything he gave her! She lived in that horrible place, yet she looked so happy…

Tears were threatening to appear when he noticed the sun was going to set. It was time… He had to tell her… He couldn`t look… He wasn`t going to be able to hold the tears back… He couldn't let her see…

_**  
I run.  
But to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there?  
I send to the other side an unfortunate paper airplane.  
I'm not going to show anymore tears.**_

Yoh turns around as quick as possible, not wanting to see what that unfortunate paper plane did to her. And it was like that turn took away all his strength, because as soon as he did that, all the tears he was holding started to fall. He had to hold back the sobs, knowing she was still watching.

A step, then another. He had to get away from there quickly. He couldn`t prolong their pain.

"Wait, please!" he stopped, but didn't turn around to see her. That… That was the first time he ever heard her voice… That was the first time they ever spoke with actual words. Why did it have to be in a moment like that? "What do you mean you're not coming back? You're my partner!"

He could hear she was crying. He could hear the sob she was holding back. He wanted to just turn around and hug her, tell everything was going to be okay. But he knew he couldn`t. To say they would be okay would be a lie, a lie to both of them

"Why not?! I kept all your letters…All of them! So carefully… You were the first one to make me feel loved again! I love you!"

He didn`t know if he should feel happy or not. She loved him! She loved him! She loved him just like he loved her! He wanted to say something, to say he loved her too and that he meant every word he said on those letters she kept with care. But if he did that, then she would know he was crying. And he needed to be strong for them.

She still had all of them, just like he still had all of hers. They both still had each other`s words, and they would have it forever… When she grows old and her memories start fading, she would still have his papers planes, and they would comfort her, just like they did now. And he would continue to read her letters every day. He would read them until death came to claim his soul. This way… This way he could still have something of hers, at least until his final moments.

"Please… Please… Please don't leave me." She was close to crying, sniffing and closing her eyes tightly. No, please don`t cry. Don`t cry. He doesn`t want to make you sad. It was better to let you know then to just disappear, right? It could be worse, so please, don`t cry

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, ok?"

He couldn`t say anything. With difficulty he continued to walk, his tears like waterfalls. She would be waiting for him… But he wouldn`t be able to go back.

It wasn`t fair._****_

"Wait a moment! You're my partner!  
You're not going to come back?  
I've carefully kept all your letters.  
I'll wait till you return again. Okay?"  


He was right. The next day he could hardly move. The Doctors came into his room every hour, but he only got worse. He couldn`t walk on his own anymore. Walk? He couldn`t even sit! Hao stayed by his side every day, reading to him the letters she wrote.

How was she doing? He wondered about her every minute. Did she still wait for him? Was she okay? Was she still a prisoner? Did she hate him? He wished he could go to where she was and just see if she was okay. He wished he could write her something, just to make her feel better.

Oh, how he missed her. She was all he could think about. He knew all those letter by heart now. He could remember her face as she wrote each one of them. So cute… She was so cute…

" '_Are you saying my hair is ugly'?"_ Hao read, and then chuckled "Was it ugly?"

Yoh shook his head with difficulty, a smile on his lips.

"No…" he said, his voice weak "Her hair was… her hair… was beautiful… just like… just like her."_**  
Ever since then,  
My body no longer moves.  
Soon, this will finish me.  
That fence that divided us.**_

More and more days passed, and his exams got worse and worse. He could sometimes hear Hao and his father arguing with Dr. Faust outside his room. They wanted him to do anything to save him. They blamed the doctors for not trying hard enough. And he could hear the doctors saying there was nothing they could do. Soon Yoh would die. There was really no salvation.

Death… Death was coming. It was closer than his brother and his father could imagine. Yoh could feel he was living his last minutes. Yet all he could think about was the girl on the other side of the fence. This was death. He was gone and her… She could still go on. He didn't want her to feel this until years for now, when she is a grandma, all old and wrinkly.

He wants her to live. He wants her to be happy. More than anything he wants her to be free of that place. He wants to see her, from up above, running in the forest he told her about, with that beautiful smile. He wanted to hear that voice laughing. He wants her… No, he needs her to go on. He needs her to be happy. Happy for both of them. If she lives on, if she is happy, then he would feel like he lived on, and that he is happy by her side.

Please… If anyone can hear him… If anyone can grant him his last wish… let him be able to see her smile, just one last time… And then let her be happy. Let her be happy and free… She deserves that, more than anyone else in the world.

It was now. He could feel the pain. He could hardly see now, but he could hear the noises coming from the machines. They were going crazy. It hurt… Was this what death felt like?

She didn`t need to feel that now. She needed to smile, just like she smiled for him, so many times before.

_**  
I need you to continue on.  
Always, at the other side.  
How are you going to show your smile again?  
It hurts... It hurts... It hurts...**_

Yoh could hear his brother running towards the door and yelling for help. He could hear the desperation in his brother`s voice. Soon many doctors would be there, trying to do what they can to save him, even though they had told his brother and father just yesterday that it would be impossible to save his life.

"Nii…" Yoh said, trying to ignore the pain "Nii-chan…"

"Don`t speak now Yoh! Be quiet, don`t use strength!" he said, and then turned to the door "Help! Help, please!!"

"My… My letters…" Yoh said, his voice so weak that could barely be heard "My letters… Please… My… letters…"

"I`ll read them." Hao said, a sad smile on his face while he held back tears "I`ll read them to you. Tomorrow, ok? I`ll read the letters tomorrow, once you wake up, ok?"

But Yoh knew… he knew that for him, there would be no tomorrow._****_

There is no longer any light to illuminate that flower  
We can't change destiny.  
I only want your letters.  
My light is dimming.  


He can no longer see. His senses are growing weaker and weaker and the pain is becoming numbing. He can hardly process everything that is happening. He can hardly put his thoughts into words. All he can do is imagine her face.

Please, let her be okay. Please… Let her live.

_**  
Even though I'm weak, I've kept every single one.  
I have to quickly go to that place.  
Please, if I die,  
I want you to survive.**_

Was that his father he just heard? He is inside the room along with others… What… What are they saying? He can hear Hao and his father arguing… The letters… Will Hao keep them? The letters… He can hear his brother saying something about them…

"He loved her, father!" was what Yoh heard before all the machines stopped making noises, and the pain stopped._****_

Since that day, we've always been together.  
_**"I'll never forget your smiling face"**__**  
The deep darkness engulfs us both.  
**__**"The deep darkness takes away our happiness"**__**  
**_

When he wakes up he can move again. His body was healthy, better than it had been for years. He can stand up on his own, and doesn`t feel weak as he walk. He looks around and sees himself in a beautiful forest, even more beautiful than the one he had described in his letters.

So he really did die. And this is where he ended up. He is better than he has ever been, yet he can`t help but be a little sad. He let all his loved ones behind. His father, Hao… They were all still there. And the girl…

He looked around and smiled. She wasn`t there. Well, at least she still had a chance. He would wait patiently, for years to come, until she finally joined him.

_**  
Till tomorrow...  
At that place...**_

But he didn`t need to wait for long. He could run every day in that place. He could go on and on forever, without running out of breath. He would do that every day and night, enjoying what he couldn`t do while living.

And one day, while running, he saw a light. Curious he went towards it, and in front of his eyes, the light started to form a shape. It was the shape of a person. Soon the light went away, and the person who was brought by it opened her eyes…

They looked into each other`s eyes… It was… It was her… They were finally together…

And there was no fence to divide them.

**See?! They ended up together! So there, a happy ending! I could have done a lot worse! They are both dead and now together! =D Yoh is not sick and Anna is not a prisoner! There is no fence between them! See, it`s happy! So please, please don`t kill me! This was the other chapter! And thanks to all who sent reviews! =DD I`m glad you liked!**

**Please, review again! XDD Nothing belongs to me, not even the plot. **


End file.
